It Shouldn't Have Ended This Way
by KaidaThorn
Summary: You know their names and their stereotypes, but do you know what goes through their minds before they leave the island. Follow the thoughts of each contestants on the day that they're eliminated. Who are the participants of Pahkitew Island? And why shouldn't their journeys have ended this way? Chapter 8: His heart may be broken, but he keeps fighting!
1. Malfunctioning Soundboard

**This is just a little project that I wanna do. It's basically the minds of the people who get eliminated on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Every couple days, a new chapter will be posted in the order of the eliminations for the newest seasons, giving us the inside thoughts of what leads to a characters eliminations. This little project is actually just a way for me to get to learn the new characters a bit. So yeah :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama! If I did, then that would be totally awesome! But I don't. So it's totally lame .-.**

* * *

><p>A new island. A new cast. A new challenge.<p>

Pahkitew Island. Fourteen competitors. Build shelter.

And then there's me. I'm new to you. But old to myself. Same old sound effects. Same old personality. Just me. But you wouldn't really know me. After all, I'm the first one that leaves Pahkitew Island. I was also the last one to enter the blimp that transported us to the island, but being a viewer, you wouldn't know that. So I'm here the shortest.

I'm Beardo. Naw, that ain't my real name. But does it matter? I totally think that living in the moment is great. And my moment is as Beardo. Every day will have the sound of sweet victory instead of the dreaded cawing of crows. Those two sounds, as bizarre as each one could be, are entirely different and set the mood.

Why did I run in slow motion? Let me tell you: it was to live in the moment of adding a little flair to the challenge. Gotta admit, the sound effect was a little worth being hit in the bulls-eye. That was the end of that round.

Being on Pahkitew Island could be a fun adventure. You discover something, and the sound of a treasure chest opening up plays in the back of your mind. Except for the fact that our team didn't find much in that pile of stuff. I liked Leonard's idea of combining everything to make a Wizard Tower.

But the island didn't agree. The sound of hooves galloping against the ground trampled that idea and our chance of winning.

It really is a terrible thing to be on the losing team of the first challenge. No sound effect is needed. Just the outraged cries of every being that belongs to the team. That sound alone will let you know the agony that everyone feels. The pain. The angst. The realism. Our outraged cries reflect everything that a soundboard truly can't.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Pahkitew Island elimination area," Chris greets.<p>

We sit in front of him on the tree stumps readily available to us. We sit clustered in a group. There is no hatred amongst us. We don't know one another yet. But that still doesn't change the fact that one of us will be facing the tire squeals and blared horns of a car accident.

"This is where we determine who stays to play another day and who gets a one-way ticket home," the host continues. "The votes are in; if I hand you a marshmallow, then you're safe." He throws the marshmallows to the names he calls. I turn towards each person as he calls them, waiting for my name.

Sky squeals when she cups the marshmallow in her hand. "Yes!" the girl cheers. She could almost be the making of a soundboard.

Shawn and Ella merely smile. Dave catches the marshmallow like a man catching a baseball in his mitt. I imagine the softening thud of a ball hitting leather. Sugar catches the marshmallow in her mouth. I can hear her teeth grinding when she eats it.

But I don't hear my name. There's only Leonard and I left. The first day. The first challenge. The first losers. And the first bottom two. Today is a day of a lot of firsts.

Chris continues speaking. "You are safe," he announces. He looks at me and I look at him; our eyes lock. "Beardo… you did very little to help your team and tried to convince us that Sugar farted." A sound escapes my mouth, clearly showing that I was caught. Sugar frowns at me, crossing her arms over her chest. It is just a little light-hearted humor. It was an opportune moment earlier; I just had to go for it.

Chris's eyes glide over to the other member in the bottom two. "Leonard, you think you're a wizard. And you convinced your team to build something very, very stupid."

Now, Chris, is it really so wrong to think that you're something? He thinks he's a wizard. Miss Ella thinks she's a princess. You think you're the greatest thing that there is. Me? Ya'll know what I think I am: a soundboard. And I don't think I am. I _know _I am. So there is always a possibility.

Leonard starts to say something, but fumbles, telling us, or himself, to forget it.

"Uh, yeah," Chris says, shrugging his shoulders. He holds the last marshmallow between his fingers. His fingers squish into it. He holds it up. "Okay! The last marshmallow goes to…"

He pauses, building up the tension. I can hear every sound effect going through my mind as he holds the silence. _Jaws_, a tuba, everything. But as my eyes shift back and forth, I realize that the sounds in my head stop. And that's the worst fear-inducing sound that anybody can face: silence.

But then there's the moment when you don't get a marshmallow, and you know that the fear you felt is real. The eminent silence in my mind was correct. Now you know that you're the first one going home. It's just like you're Pac-Man, dying all over again and losing your last life; I think I just made that noise.

"Game over," Dave murmurs, sighing with relief. He had been telling me to stop with my sound effects nearly every time I had made one. Even if it was just to lighten the mood. He voted for me.

Am I bitter about it? Naw. Should I be? Naw. It's the purpose of the game. I just don't understand why I'm the one that's going home. Was it really because of all of my sound.

Chris isn't done speaking. "This island is named Pahkitew, which is the Cree word for exploding. So, we thought it fitting that this season's mode of transportation home should be something with a bang."

He walks off and I follow. I can hear the funeral march playing through my head. Or perhaps the tolling of a bell would be most fitting, considering I'm not actually dead. Morbid, I know. But this is the way that the sound board thinks. The rest of the team follows too, but it takes a while for them to decide to actually do so. I'm not really sure why. It's not like a crowd is needed to see the death.

But it's probably the curiosity of the mode of transportation. I'm curious too, especially because soundboards love bangs.

* * *

><p>Chef Hatchet is standing in front of something big. That something is covered by a sheet. And that something is my mode of transportation that has the bang. He hands me a helmet. "Hurry up and put that on!" he orders.<p>

I shrug compliantly and try to put it on, but my fro is just too big for the helmet to handle. In all honesty, my hair will be a better helmet, but I keep the helmet anyway. Chef slightly pulls back the sheet and opens a hatch. "Get in there!"

I squeeze in and he locks me in. It's dark and I cannot tell what it is. I just know that it has a bang.

I hear the footsteps of Chris and my ex-team approaching. They stop walking and I heard Chris clear his throat. "Without further ado, I give you the boom of abashment, the kablam of chagrin!" he cries. The image in my head has him throwing his arms in the air as trumpets play triumphantly behind him. "This season's humiliating way home: the Cannon of Shame."

A cannon. A bang. I should've realized that I was in a cannon before Chris announced it or before Chef pulled the sheet off. I pull myself forward towards the starry sky until my head is sticking out.

"Any last words?" Chris asks me. I make a sound, almost as if I was a broken electronic. "So long, Beardo!" Chris says.

Before he can do anything – move, speak, or even breathe – I start the bang. Every good show needs to end with a bang, even if my show had just started. I was still here; that's more than you viewers have ever been able to do.

He groans in annoyance. "Enough already!" he says.

Next thing I know, I'm being shot out of the cabin. "It was really nice to meet all of youuuuuuuu!" I cry.

* * *

><p>There are two things wrong with those last words that I said on the island. Or as I was leaving the island.<p>

One: I didn't meet them. It was only a day. Tell me, what can you do in a day that you meet a person? Learn names? I did that. There aren't a lot of people and names were said all day. Get to know somebody? It takes more than a day to do this. You could learn somebody's favorite color, but easily forget it the next day. It takes constant reminders and conversation to really learn about somebody.

Two: Nobody met me. I was the last one on and I am the first one off. Nobody knows my story. Nobody knows me. I have a fro of unruly hair and a beard that gives me my name. My shirt has a grease stain on it. The point? Nobody knows this soundboard and they won't because of when I left Pahkitew Island. I'm going to be a person that is judged without even being known.

But it's all going to be okay. You can't stop the soundboard from making its tunes.

My name is Beardo. Ya'll will know me as the Human Soundboard. And I'm the first to be eliminated on Pahkitew Island.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Wanna kill me in my sleep because of it? If you answered yes to any of these, schweet!<strong>

**And if you answered yes to the third one? -slowly shakes head- I'm not giving you my address. So you can have sweet dreams about killing me!**

**Until next time,  
><strong>**KaidaThorn**


	2. The Wrong Incantation

**So I'm watching this as it premieres on CartoonNetwork. And I gotta say, there is a commercial that I absolutely love. It's an ad for "Regular Show". I'm not really fond of the show, but I watch it when I'm bored and I get a laugh out of it! And it brought up a great philosophical point… or at least I think it is. "Doesn't a hug deserve a hug too?" It kinda makes me wanna be hugged…**

**Anyways! Look at how much I love everybody! I'm updating this faster than I thought I would. Thanks for the loving of the first chapter, everybody. It really means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama. If I did… then I would totally introduce Chris's nieces, May and Rinn.**

* * *

><p>Everybody wants the wizard to complete the challenge. As Leonard, the greatest wizard in all of the Tenth Realm, I will not back down from this feat preset before me. I stand at the<p>

I watch as Dave runs towards me, the mighty swine foe in his contraption that moves. He screams about something as he continues to run, not paying attention to how close he is to me. I hold up my hand, ready to cast a spell to make him and the swine stop, but Dave is just too quick for me. The moving contraption collides with a rock and the swine goes flying until it hits me in the chest and knocks me to the ground.

I push myself off the ground, grabbing the rope that is tied around the pig. Phase one. Conquer the swine. Complete.

I glance at the feat before me. I can see the slimy orange ooze slide down the mountain. Phase two. Conquer the Slippery Slope. Begin.

It is time for me to complete the quest and collect my reward.

The rope falls from my hand and I close my eyes, hovering my hands over the swine. "Pigas levitatas," I call. "This instantas!" I finish the incantation, throwing my arms into the air. The swine doesn't move, letting out some gas instead.

I need more energy. More determination. I have to focus on my subject, my phrases, and the destination. "Piggy, piggy, float over the wall. Win this challenge for us and all!"

Dave and Sky walk over. Sugar follows behind them. Dave frowns at me. "Just take the pig and climb the wall, Leonard!" he orders, gesturing towards the mountain.

Sugar places her hands on her hips as Ella walks up behind her. "Give the wizard a chance!" she challenges. Thank you, Milady, I shall remember this.

"My spells aren't working because someone here doesn't believe in me," I explain. It's true. I can feel their jealous non-believing vibes hindering my skills. I even know who it is.

"Me! It's me!" Dave shrieks, his hands clenching into fists. My arms cross over my chest. "I don't believe in you!" he confesses. My hunch was correct. Let the record show that I knew it. "Now pick up the pig!" he yells, invading my space and getting close to my face. I close my eyes.

But they quickly open when we hear a squealing pig in the distance. Looking over, I can see Jasmine already scaling the mountain; the pig is held over her shoulder. She reaches the top of the mountain and pulls herself up and over, jumping down and disappearing from our sights.

Phase two. Conquer the Slippery Slope. Terminated. Failed.

Shawn joins us and our team stands still, listening to the opposing team as they applaud for their victory.

My eyes narrow as I stare at Dave. "This is all because you don't believe in me!"

Before he can respond, the other team runs pass us with their reward in their hands. The pig at my feet glances up at them and passes gas one again.

"Of course I don't believe in you!" Dave cries. "Magic isn't real!" says before storming off.

Everybody except for Sugar and the swine follows. Sugar holds the swine's rope in her hands. "I believe in you, Wizard!" she cries before also walking off.

* * *

><p>It is never a good feeling to lose a challenge. It is especially worst to lose the first two challenges of the competition. Our stats are not so favorable.<p>

"Hey, why so glum?" Chris asks. "You tried your best and it was horrible. Now let's see who you all blame for your collective failure!"

What is this? Some sort of constructive criticism. You're worse at this than I was when I first entered The Tenth Realm. And I had to learn how to collect runes, read incantations, and cast spells. Sugar confided with me earlier that she definitely did not vote for me. She wanted to vote for Ella. The Princess, a foreigner to my realm had stolen the pig that Sugar had already claimed as hers. I personally wanted to vote for Dave. He was, and still is, a non-believer of the skills that I have. He holds me back. And worst? He hinders my magical abilities.

However, I will help to slay this false princess. She is not the ruler that I have sworn to protect. And after all, There are six of us, and this will leave Ella with one-third of the votes. The rest entirely depends on how the rest of the team deems fit to vote.

Except I know the non-believer will be voting for me.

"Shawn, Sugar, Dave, and Sky."

I watch as the marshmallows are thrown to each of them. They smile with pride and sigh in contentment. They're safe from being offered as a sacrifice and being shot to the heavens.

"You're safe from elimination," Chris announces. "Which leaves Ella the Songbird and Leonard the Wizard."

Thank you, Chris. You actually call me by my appropriate title. Today will be a day that you are safe from my spells.

"And the irritating oddball going home tonight is…"

He pauses in his speech. It's for dramatic effect, the spur of the moment. And it makes my mind melt like the hottest lava of the sinister volcano. "Waboldey woo waboldey wee, don't pick me," I whisper to myself, chanting the incantation that will make or break me. "Don't pick me, don't pick me!" I continue, louder this time.

"Leonard. Yeah! Pack your potions! You're going flying!" he reveals, pointing his finger at me and singling me out.

No! This cannot be. I am a wizard. The best one in all of the realms. I built us our wizard tower, I gathered our spirits! But I'm the one being sent home. "Me?!" I squeal, standing to my feet. I am more offended by the fact that I was called an irritating oddball. Everybody in the Tenth Realm looks to me for advice, thank you very much!

"No!" Sugar squeals, coming over to my aid. Or attempting to. She collapses to the ground when she comes over. Probably from being in the presence of my all-powerful magic!

I can't leave! Not like this. In this moment of desperation, I must perform some dire magic and change my fate. I close my arms and hold my arms in the air. My hands curl into the shape to make the spell possible. "Magic boots and armpit smell! Bring forth a time-reversal spell!" I cry out.

I wait for something to happen. But nothing happens. I messed up the incantation. Before I can call forth another spell, a hand grabs my wrist and whisks me away. My eyes open from the shock as I am thrown over Chef Hatchet's shoulder.

"Nothing? So weird!" Chris mocks. Such a dim-witted simpleton!

This will not be the end of me! Just give me another chance. My potions and spells do work. I just did not have an opportune time to show everybody here on the island. Just hear me out. I just need to get away first!

"Fireball! Lightning bolt!" I cry out. Any spell that will make Chef Hatchet let go of me so I can show everybody what I have. Sugar already believes me. And everybody one did. They will surely believe me once again!

But the magic does not come. No matter how shrill I cry. No matter how hard I chant. "Chef, please, just give me another chance! My magic is real. Believe me. You can even ask the other members of my guild. Just don't send me off the island."

Chef stops walking and turns his head towards me. "Really, Magic Kid? You want to show me some magic."

"Yes, I do!" I say, enthusiastically nodding my head. He has to believe me. If he doesn't believe the skill of my magic, I can just brainwash him and keep him under my control!

"You've got a deal, kid," he says. He lightly snickers. "You'll have to show me the magic of flying!" There is a slight, underlining tone to his voice. But I cannot perceive what it is.

Not until I'm in the Cannon of Shame, as Chris previously called. "Aw, nuts…" I murmur. Chef Hatchet also doubts my skills as a wizard and he shall soon pay! As soon as I can get my arms out of this strange contraption.

"Check this out, Chef. I'm going to show you a little magic trick of my own. Watch in amazement! Watch as I make this contestant disappear!" I hear Chris say.

Disappear? Does this weird contraption have the ability to make me disappear? I remember seeing it breathe fire when it spat Beardo out the other day. I hear a click, and the Cannon whirls to life.

I try to look at him, but I try with no avail. Even after he presses the button and sends me flying through the air, I cannot muster the strength to look back at him. I scream as I fly through the air. This experience and that contraption are just both terrible. This is worse than the one time that I had to scale the depths in the fiery pits of hell.

* * *

><p>There are many factors that could have hindered my skills as a Grand Wizard.<p>

One: People did not believe in me or my spells. How can I function when my comrades do not even believe in me? It's like the saying in those legends: faith, trust, and pixie dust! Except for the known fact that pixie dust is an unrealistic scheme created by the glitzy fairies to gain popularity over magic-wielders.

Two: What strange forces inhabit Pahkitew Island? There could easily be some strange creature or magic here that hinders my own magic. It is just like that one time when my guild had to fight the mighty Uubabae. If it weren't for our warriors, I would have perished.

Three: Every wizard makes the mistake of inciting the wrong incantation. It is near impossible to screw up every incantation, but I will admit that I am only a human… Except I have a greater IQ and a better ability to access my magical powers.

Even with these mistakes in tow, I'm still the one that has to perish.

I am Leonard, the greatest wizard in all of the Tenth Realm! Despite my ever great attempts with my team and the futile non-believers here, I am the second to be eliminated from Pahkitew Island.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, you know the drill! Leave a review, add a favorite or a follow, and wait for an update. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Until next time,  
>KaidaThorn<strong>


	3. OuTWINning Your Twin

**So... my best friend that I haven't seen since October called me three minutes before today's new episode. And we talked for like twenty minutes. Luckily I had the episode recording on DVR! **

**The fourth chapter (Wednesday's elimination) will either be posted late tomorrow night or Friday morning. I have to work tomorrow night until 8:15, and by the time I get home and get ready for the night, it'll be like... 9:30.**

**ANYWAYS! LET'S MOVE ON!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama!**

* * *

><p>My favorite pastime? Making Samey's life a living hell. Why? You heard her call me out to the rest of the team before today's challenge. Samey is the one that has been foraging for food with Jasmine. Samey is the nice twin.<p>

As for me? Amy's the monster. Amy's the evil twin.

And her accusations are correct. I take pride in being the evil one. Pitting our team against my lesser twin is just how I like spending my free time.

"Way to make a total fool of yourself in front of everybody, Samey. _Oh, I got the food and I'm the nice one. Blah, blah, blah_," I mock, shrilling my voice to match her stupidly annoying one.

I have to call her out. I have to remind her of who she is and why everybody hates her. She doesn't think and acts on an impulse. The result of her actions: everybody thinks she's a total fool. But it's not like they needed her help to see that. I have done a good job making sure everybody knows how incompetent she is.

And to think she has the audacity to challenge me!

"Sooner or later, Amy, everyone will know what you're about!" she tells me. She narrows her dull, less than pretty teal eyes at me.

I hold up my hand, ready to start off on her when that dim-witted idiot with the red hair comes over. He actually thinks that he's good enough to speak to me alone. As if!

"Rodney, you can have _all _of the moments with Amy!" Samey walks off and leaves me with this oaf. How dare she?!

I cannot understand a thing that bumbling idiot is saying. I yawn, walking off and leaving him alone. Who cares what he has to say? I have to find my sister. I'm only in this for me and her.

No, not out of the goodness of my heart! How could you think that? I've already told you. My favorite pastime is making Samey's life a living hell.

* * *

><p>We're hiding behind a bush. Each of us have a balloon in both of our hands, ready to strike. That moment comes when we hear a twig snap really close to us. We pop out of the bushes and I immediately throw both of my balloons and Samey only throws one.<p>

I startle him and I throw the balloons at his feet. Samey is the one that that hits him in the center of his face.

"What the?" he asks, instantly frowning. He starts to itch at his body as he runs away.

"Well done, Samey," the tall girl congratulates. "You took out Dave."

"Woah!" I call out before the girl can continue or Samey can reply. Samey is not going to get the glory for this. I hold a fist up to my mouth. "Loud cough of interruption." I push Samey away so I can stand in the spotlight. "I was the one that took Dave out, not Samey!"

"I can tell you apart," tall girl informs. She gestures to the spot just below her eye. I cross my arms over my chest. It's not my fault that I have a beauty mark. Samey is just too ugly to have one. "And Samey's shot was just excellent," she continues.

How dare this person take Samey's side! There is nothing great about Samey. She's just a wannabe me. Everybody knows it. My parents, my friends, my peers. Even Samey! Everybody knows that I'm the better twin! She's just a spare Amy! She's a freakin' Sparemy! That runt is definitely going to have her birth certificate changed. The name is just too perfect to not change it. Do not let me forget!

"Since Samey's the only one with a balloon left, we should stick together," tall girl continues. And the hell should we? She points in the opposite direction. "I spotted Shawn's hiding spot earlier. Follow me."

She turns and walks in that direction, Sparemy following. I don't want to do what she says. But she has a point. Sparemy has a balloon. And tall girl knows where the person is. I can easily take Sparemy's balloon, hit the guy, and gain redemption over my sister once again! It's a perfect plan!

We trek through the forest until we come to a cliff. I can't help but glare at tall girl as the three of us crawl on our hands and knees to the edge of the cliff. Down below us is some idiot in a tacky hat.

Tall girl holds a finger up to her mouth, shushing us. "Here's right below us," she informs. Thank you, Captain Obvious.

"You take the shot, Jasmine. I don't wanna mess it up," Sparemy says, holding the balloon up for tall girl.

"And she would," I interject. Just give me the balloon already!

Tall girl pushes the balloon away. "You can do this, Samey." Her name is Sparemy! "I know you can. Drop it right down on him."

My turn. I reach over and I grab the balloon, but Sparemy keeps her grip on that. "Give me that," I order. "You'll miss!" It's true. She knows it. Deep down.

Tall girl feels like she needs to join in. She grabs the balloon too. "Amy, stop messing up," she reprimands. You can't reprimand me! I'm not Sparemy!

"It's mine!" I argue, pulling on the balloon.

"No!" Sparemy cries. "Let go!"

We fight over the balloon, but the spat doesn't last for long. It pops right in our grasp. Pink goop splashes on all of us. Tall girl cries out.

"Game over!" Chris instantly announces.

As soon as the host is done speaking over the loudspeaker, I stand up. I groan in frustration. "Way to go, Samey!" I point accusingly at her. "You ruined everything! I'm telling!" I yell as I turn and run away.

As I run away, I realize that I screwed up and accidentally called her Samey. How dare she make me mess up her name!

* * *

><p>I can't let my anger about losing hinder my chances of messing with Samey. I follow her, at a not-too-close distance. She sits at the mouth of a cave, holding a delicious green fruit in her hand. It makes my stomach rumble as I stare at it. It's dinner time and I did not even realize it.<p>

I snatch it away before she can bite into it. "Give me that," I order, even though it's already in my grasp. "You don't deserve to eat." She screwed up. Royally. With both me and the team. She looks up at me hopelessly.

"_And_ I've talked to the rest of the team about how _you_ lost us the challenge. Enjoy being cannon fodder," I wish her, mocking any luck that she could possibly get. "See you at the elimination ceremony, Sparemy!" I spit. I take a bite of the apple.

I laugh at my antics as I walk off and I hear her laughing too. I guess she's already taking a liking to her new name. "Haha, so funny," I joke.

* * *

><p>What? How could this happen? How am I in the bottom two with my own sister? Sparemy couldn't possibly have voted for me. I'm her own, loving, older sister. It must've been that tall girl. I shrug it off. It doesn't matter. Everybody knows who is going home.<p>

The rest of the team stands around us, holding their marshmallows. I'm still eating the fruit that I stole from my sister.

"Alright players, those of you holding a marshmallow are safe. For now Now," Chris adds before chuckling a little. "Amy, Samey, one of you is going home tonight."

I throw my fruit and cross my arms over my chest. I already know who. Just give me my marshmallow so I can have some dessert.

"Amy, you seemed more concern with bossing Samey around than helping your team," Chris explains.

I feel something tighten up inside of me and it's harder to breathe. I grimace and hold my hand up to my throat. What is this? This pain? What the hell is happening! I clench my hands over my throat as I attempt to speak. What is happening to me?!

"And Samey, it was your balloon that cost your team this challenge," Chris continues. From the corner of my eye, in my moment of panic, I can see Samey smiling. Why is she smiling? I cough, gasping for air. "The sister heading home is…"

Help me! I want to say, but my words aren't coming out. I wave my hand, trying to get somebody to pay attention to me. Help me!

"Oh ignore her," Sparemy says, laughing it off. Don't ignore me! Help! "She's just trying to get sympathy, aren't you, Samey?" she says, tapping my shoulder.

What?! Samey? Is she calling me Samey! I want to protest this but my voice is muffled by the swelling in my throat. I shake my head. I'm not Samey! I. Am. Amy! Not Samey! Try to understand what I am saying!

"Can't understand what you're saying, Samey, and it really doesn't matter," Chris says, shrugging his shoulders. "You've been voted off!" he announces, pointing at me. BUT I'M NOT SAMEY! No! This can't happen.

Chris and Sparemey lead me away to the Cannon of Shame. Chef pushes me in through a hatch until I come out through the top.

"Bye, Samey!" Sparemy cries, waving at me. "Have a nice flight!"

I'm not Samey! Sparemy! How the hell could you do this to me?! I'm your sister! You tricked me! Whatever you did! You tricked me and you won't get away with this!

I try to call that out, but everything is still muffled. "Wish I could understand her," Chris says, looking at my sister, "it sounds really important."

But it's obviously not that important because he presses the button and I'm shot out of the cannon.

* * *

><p>You want the truth? Nobody is going to miss you, Sparemy. I may be the one that's actually gone, but they all voted you off. Once they discover that you tricked them and made me leave instead, everybody is going to make your life a living hell. And I'll be watching from home, laughing at your pain and misfortune.<p>

It's not like I actually cared about being on the show. I only auditioned so Sparemy wouldn't go at it alone. Aren't I the best sister ever? I'm not even mad I'm gone. I honestly have better things to do then running around an item. I'm with my parents and they're with their favorite child.

My name is Amy, and my own sister calls me the Evil Twin. I left even though Sparemy was voted off as the third loser of Pahkitew Island.

Oh, did I forget to mention something. Hahaha, I changed her birth certificate. Samey is officially Sparemy now.

* * *

><p><strong>You know the drill! Leave me your opinion. I love them :)<strong>

**Until next time,  
>KaidaThorn<strong>


	4. Third Time's a Troublin' Love

**Hey everyone! Miss this story and the contestants of Pahkitew Island? A lot has happened since I last updated, and that was only a week ago! I won't tell you everything, but I'll just tell you that a friend (a friend that I actually met here on FanFiction) came over for the weekend and she just left yesterday. To make up for it, this chapter is especially long!**

**Thank you for the feedback everybody! It really means a lot.**

**And I tried very hard to do the characterization. Rodney is one of my favorite characters, and he needs some justice! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or the concept for this story!**

* * *

><p>All it takes are three little words. Most people it's "I like you" or "I love you". But ah deserve more than that. The words that make me fall for Scarlett are "Careful: raccoon poop."<p>

There is just something poetic to me about a girl who knows that ah don't like stepping in poop. It's love, ah tell ya! Love! She says something else, but ah cannot really hear her words. Only the sound of her angelic voice reaches my ears.

My name is Rodney. Ah am in love with Scarlett. And the problem with love? Having to break someone's heart. And that someone is Jasmine. But ah can't do that! Think about it. How would you think if somebody broke your heart? You would be devastated! Just like Jasmine will be.

I wish my Pa would have taught me about love. But he always said there was no reason to. Somethin' about me not needing a wife. That they're unnecessary. And they wouldn't give me a time of day. But ah am not really sure that means. Ah think that this is the point of Pahkitew Island. To learn about love!

Can ah tell you a secret. When it comes to love, ah babble like an idiot. Ah don't know why! But ah cannot convey my feelings! Out loud, that is. Maybe it's cause ah never heard somebody talk about love. Ah grew up on a farm! Nobody there cares about loves, being an all boy environment, that is.

But deep inside: ah like to think ah am poetic when it comes to love.

* * *

><p>There is a fine line between the women that ah love. All it takes is a simple gesture, a word, a conversation… and then ah am fallin' in love all over again! Amy and ah have something in common! Can you believe this! Ah already know that she's amazing cause she gets food for the team. But she says hey!<p>

I say hey!

And she touched me! On the arm!

Do you know what this means!

Yes, ah have been pierced by the arrow again! It's something that you cannot avoid, you cannot miss. Once it gets you, ya have to listen to the name that it whispers to you. And this arrow screams Amy! I just her so much!

But when an arrow pierces you, it brings about another the problem: the women that it previously struck you with. What about Scarlett? Heck, what about Jasmine? Ah haven't even told her about Scarlett, and now ah have to tell her about Amy!

Ah have to be rational. Calm down, Rodney, calm down! Ya have three girlfriends. It's up to ya to decide who you love. Cupid might have struck ya, but it's your decision. It can't be that hard, right?

Until I have to go and break two hearts. But ah have to do it for love!

* * *

><p>Another day, another challenge, another problem. It's just something else to add to my already building plate. But ya can do it Rodney! Don't forget who you are! The challenge can't be that bad, though! Ah already have to sort through my girlfriends. I can totally do this!<p>

"It's time we separated the brave from the liars!" Chris announces. "The game is Truth or Scare."

Topher laughs. He compliments Chris on the decision for the challenge, saying that it sounds nasty. Topher is a nice guy and all. And ah suppose the challenge would be nice. But Truth or Scare? When ah have three girlfriends, this game sounds all too scary!

"_Yes. Thank you, Topher_," Chris says, an edge to his voice. Ah will admit: ah am not the smartest guy around. But ah can tell when Chris is annoyed and boy is he! "Now then, every round a player is chosen at random." My beloved Amy is chosen. The second screen continues to switch between two icons. "It also chooses whether you'll be doing a truth or a scare. Halo means truth. Flames mean scare. Get a scare and you'll have to perform a terrifying challenge!"

We all gasp. Why wouldn't we? Even we had cable back on the farm. We know what sort of challenges Chris thinks of. Ah can only imagine what the worst scare would be. Ah would rather have a truth. It's not like Chirs knows about my three girlfriends.

"Don't worry: not all the scares will be scary," Chris reassures, getting in Topher's face. "Some will be disgusting. But in this case, Amy has gotten a truth. This means she just has to answer a question honestly."

Chris gets in Amy's face as he continues speaking. She jumps back, afraid, and it takes every little piece of my mind to not defend her. If ah do, ah will be revealed to being a cheater. "But the answer will be revealing. It will expose a dark secret that could destroy her in the eyes of her newly found friends! Or not. What-evs."

Her beautiful teal eyes shift around nervously as Chris backs away from her. She holds her arms out to the side, palms up. "How will you know if we're asking the truth?" Amy asks. This is one reason why ah love her: she asks all the important questions.

Chris stands up straight between the two teams, his arms held behind his back. "For that, we have spared no expense. Meet Clucky, the truth-seeking chicken!" he introduces, gesturing off to the side. A brown chicken walks up, its little eyes looking all intimidatin' and scary. "No lie gets pass this bird. She's former CIA and runs her own law firm, Bawk Bawk and Ba'Gawk! If you have a secret, this poultry polygraph will pluck it out."

Ah watch the chicken as it struts. My stomach rumbles; ah miss the deep fried chicken from back home on the farm. Ah miss my many eggs. Ah miss good ol' home-cookin'.

Clucky jumps on top of Chris' head, crying out. "Completing a challenge or telling a truth gets your team a point, but if you fail a challenge or tell a lie your whole team gets a shock."

We quickly find out what Chris means after collars are placed around our necks and he presses a button. The shock that courses through my body is undeniably painful. I would much rather wrestle a bull than do this.

"You tested these, right?" Jasmine asks. She's so insightful and worried about us! She truly is a magnificent woman!

"Yep, I just did and you're still alive. Congrats! " Chris says."Let's start the game. Amy!"

She gulps nervously from beside me. Clucky jumps onto her knees and clucks with intimidation.

"Amy, who do you dislike most?" Chris asks.

Her eyes shift between all of us and she tries to gather her answer. You can do it, Amy. I have faith in you! Clucky widens one of her eyes on Amy. "Okay, okay!" she rushes. "The person I dislike most is... Amy!" she reveals.

We audibly gasp. How could this be? How could she dislike herself the most? Clucky deems her response correct and Chris gives our team a point.

"You hate yourself? Deep," Topher compliments.

"Care to explain, _Amy_?" Chris asks.

"Well, I-" Amy starts, but pauses. She stares down at the ground. Jasmine jumps up, saying that can explain the reasoning behind it. Amy starts to freak out. "Jasmine, no, please!"

"The truth is… that Samey is… not your fault, Amy," Jasmine reassures. Our team nods in response. The other team even nods! It's true. "Don't hate yourself for your sister's shortcomings. You did what you could."

Jasmine is so helpful and kind and… Ah love her. She is amazin' to help out her rival in love! Even if she don't know that Amy is her rival.

Everybody goes around, reassuring Amy even more.

"Okay, okay! Enough!" Amy nearly yells, interrupting everybody. "I feel better," she says, settling her voice. Ah guess she cares so much for her sister that she couldn't handle hearin' it anymore.

But then it's my turn, doing a truth. Ah feel ah have no nothin' to worry about. Until Chris reads the question: "In your opinion, who is the most attractive girl on the island?"

Ah gasp. Ah change what ah said earlier. Ah would much rather have a scare than a truth. Ah run over to Chris, with Clucky in my grasp because she had jumped on my knee. "Could I get a different question? I can't hurt those gals like that. Just look at those lovin' faces!"

"You're running out of time, Rodney," Chris informs, irritation in his voice.

"Uh- I- Um… Eh…" Ah can't pick! If ah pick one, the others will know somethin' is up. Ah have to pick someone so deranged, everyone will think it's a joke. But who?

"Duh, it's me!" Sugar cries, holding her arms out to the side.

"Huh? Uh, yes! Perfect! It's Sugar!" I call out.

Even Clucky, a silly chicken, thinks that Sugar is so deranged. She flies out of my grasp and pecks at the remote that shocks me and my team.

Chris calls me a liar and we don't gain a point. Ah fall to the ground from the shock and ah can feel myself twitchin'.

* * *

><p>The challenge continues after Jasmine helps me back to my spot. Such a sweetheart she is!<p>

Sky gains a point for her team by drinkin' water. My team hides behind our log, waitin' for her to explode. But she doesn't. She just burps a little. We all expect worst, even me. I belch for fun. But ah didn't mention that!

Max answers that he fears nothing, and we get shocked again. We also don't gain a point. I luckily don't collapse this time.

Dave has to kiss a person sittin' by him. Shawn runs off, but that leaves Sky. They both blush a little and ah think ah am seein' the beginnin' of love! What can ah say? I'm just insightful like that. But she belches in his face and the opposin' team doesn't get a point. Ah kinda feel bad for 'em both.

Shawn has to pick his nose and wipe it on the person next to him. Dave runs off, but Shawn intercepts. But he doesn't do the challenge correctly. The other team still doesn't get another point.

Ella reveals the sweetest thing ever and says she would change whatever keeps her and Sugar from becoming close. It tugs at my heartstrings, but Sugar doesn't believe it and yells at her. Chris assumes it's a lie and the opposite team doesn't get its third point in a row.

And then Chris has starts the lightning round.

Sky has to put braces on a beaver! That beaver put up a mighty fight. Point for them.

Ah am asked which teammate ah would save if ah could only save one. Clucky doesn't even give me a time to answer. No point.

Scarlett has to beautify a bear and she does a magnificent job. She is so talented and lovely! Point for us!

Jasmine has to feed an iguana with her mouth. She passes and gives out team a point, but the iguana refuses to let go. I can feel jealousy in my chest. Stupid, iguana!

Another truth for me and I quickly sigh. But Chris doesn't ask the question and Clucky quickly shocks us instead.

Sugar does the grossest thing ever and eats a live tarantula, even though she only had to pet it. Ah wouldn't even do it! And ah also grew up on a farm. But the team gets a point.

And the challenge ends with a sudden death round. Ah am pitted against Ella. Jasmine is amazing and has the team help me out, giving me support. Lucky for me, this challenge is a scare! Ah laugh in Clucky's face that she can't shock me or my team. She nearly attacks me, but Chris holds her back. Ah guess she doesn't like that ah live on a farm and eat six eggs a day.

Our challenge is simple: we have to untie a bag and shock the other team before we are shocked by the opposin' team. It's almost like a circle, but not. But ah can do this! Except my fingers are too big!

Ah try to untie the bag, but ah cannot even grasp the string. Ella, who has small fingers, easily unties it but she says she cannot shock our team.

But Clucky apparently can. Clucky snatches the remote out of her hand and repeatedly stomps the button, shockin' me and my team. This pain is too unbearable! Ah fall over again, after Clucky is done shockin' us.

Ah would rather have a truth. But love stinks, even if it feels amazin'.

* * *

><p>We lost the challenge. Thanks to me. And ah know what is goin' to happen. Ah lost our team three points, ah have three girlfriends, ah lost the sudden death, and I allowed a dang chicken to shock us.<p>

Topher, Jasmine, Max, and Amy are safe and quickly get their marshmallows from Chris.

"Rodney, you could be going home because you caused your team to be shocked repeatedly by failing to tell a simple truth," Chris tells me. "Scarlett, you could be going home because… well… because you… uh… Fine, it's Rodney! Eat up!" he reveals, throwing the marshmallow to her.

Ah am not surprised. Should ah be? Ah am quickly led to the Cannon of Shame to pay for the terrible deeds ah have done on Pahkitew Island. Ah stare at my team as ah sit inside the cannon. But ah have to fix somethin' before ah leave.

"I'm not surprised that I'm the one leaving," ah admit. "After playing with people's hearts the way I did..."

"If you mean by restarting them several times , then yes," Chris says, interrupting me.

"But since I'm leaving, I may as well come clean. Jasmine, Scarlett, Amy, please understand..." I take a deep breath, thinking of the correct words to say. "This, that you, I. I mean it's… There's love. And raccoon poop! And heyyy. And with all the shocking. Ba gawk! And because of chicken! I love… girl island. Three! Uh oh… Yeah!"

Everything ah say isn't what ah plan in my mind. Ah actually had somethin' nice planned, but it came out in a jumbled mess. Ah don't even know if ah said anythin' correctly.

Chris has had enough of me and ejects me from the cannon. Ah fly from the cannon and away from my three loves.

* * *

><p>All ah can say is wait for me! Ah know ah didn't say the right things to you lovely ladies, but I love you. But ah need to figure out what's best for me. Ah also need to figure out which one of ya ah actually am in love with. So all ah can ask is wait for me.<p>

Jasmine, Scarlett, Amy… next time ah see the three of you, ah realize ah have to break two of your hearts. It's not fair for me to play with all of ya, and ah realize that. So ah will wait for you, as long as you wait for me.

But until that time comes, ah have to admit that love stinks, but we still chase after it. It might be because of my indecisive loving that got me to leave the island, but it's better to lose than to never have loved.

Ah am Rodney. And ah am a country boy that is in love with three marvelous ladies. Ah am the fourth unlucky soul to leave Pahkitew Island.

* * *

><p><strong>So... every favorite, follow, and review that I receive for this chapter will equal a hug for Rodney. He really needs the loving so he can help figure out which girl is perfect for him! I honestly think that Samey is! But that's my opinion.<strong>

**Until next time,  
>KaidaThorn<strong>


	5. The TWINiest Mistake

**I liked this chapter. I felt like I could go more inside the character. But I couldn't really go inside her mind for the exact challenge... Meh...**

**Anyways, ya'll can go and read this. I'm gonna go make some fudge :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or its character.**

* * *

><p>Can… can I just say something? Please? My name is Sammy. Sa as in sat, plus me. Sammy! Not Samey. Not Sparemy. And not Amy's sister. Just Sammy.<p>

Why do I feel the need to say this? Nobody understands, even when I correct… er… corrected them. Every day I hear everybody pronounce it Same-me. My mind screams Sammy! SAMMY! But I can't say it out loud. And why is this?

Because I'm supposed to Amy, the person who gave me these names. I tricked everybody into making everybody think she was actually me, so she would leave the island. Trick isn't the right word, actually. I just want to have friends. Amy has worked her entire life into making sure that I have no friends. I finally gained a friend here on Pahkitew Island and it was going to be gone. And why? Because Amy wanted to bask in the glory and wanted to win the challenge?

I wasn't going to stand for this! Would you? Do you blame me for giving her that fruit? Do you blame me for making everybody think that she was me so she was forced to leave? I really hope you don't… I also hope you don't blame me for pretending that I'm her.

And I actually feel bad for giving her that fruit. What would I have done if she died? But she didn't! So I shouldn't feel guilty, right?

I don't even know why I've been freaking out over my sister. Guilt is inevitable, but she shouldn't have been here in the first place. She shouldn't have been turning everybody against me since the first day here!

I guess I'm just stressed… I've been having dreams… nightmares… about Amy. They've gotten worse since she left the island. I've already dug myself into a pit, but it just feels like everything is going to get worst. Amy is always in the dream, that's nothing new. But she appears out of nowhere now. She exposes me and everybody instantly hates me.

I woke up screaming last night; Jasmine calmed me down before anybody else could wake up. And then she left to sleep in the woods again. With me being a walking lie, she's the only one that I can confide to about this! And I don't even know if she agrees with what I did!

I just… I'm scared. And hearing Chris announce that there is another challenge doesn't help this fear.

* * *

><p>We arrive at the beach and there stands Chris, a creepy smile etched on his face and his hair blowing in front of the sunset. Or should I say picture that Chef Hatchet holds up. It's amusing – his attempt to look better with the wind and the picture, not the smile – and I feel myself slightly smile.<p>

"Okay, that's enough," Chris says, holding up a hand. "Kill the effects, Chef." Chef complies and the fan turns off and he discards the picture.

"Chris," Topher greets, "you look… different today." His voice is uncertain. Topher, it's the creepy smile on his face! How do you not realize this?

"Just my natural youth shining through," Chris replies. Why doesn't his smile waver as he talks? Nobody can keep a smile for this long, except Amy but that's because she's evil!

"No, no, you did something," Topher says. "Oxygen sleep chamber?"

"No."

"Hydrochloric acid peel?"

"Nope."

"Alastian protein tablets? Anti-oxidant firming serum?"

"No, and uh uh."

"Is this the challenge?" Sugar asks. I glance over at her and I find her standing right beside me. "We gotta make up kooky words?" She says a couple of words and I can't understand anything that she says. My mouth tugs into a frown as I try to understand her.

Ella congratulates her on her efforts and attempts to come up a word. But she only says cat. She continues to congratulate Sugar again for being better at the challenge.

Chris blows an air horn and I flinch at the sound. I don't even attempt to cover my ears because it happens that fast. "Silence!" he cries, still smiling. "Today we will be laughing as you risk your life in the Smash Splash: One, Two, Three X-dash. Players have to cross the beams, grab a dueling stick from the end of the dock, bring it back to yours, and place in on your board. Two dueling sticks make an X. Three X's win the challenge," he explains.

Max makes a comment about an evil plan, but Chris quickly interrupts. Any tampering automatically makes the team lose the challenge. He then proceeds to explain that only one person can cross at a time and should hit the opposing team.

"What is your fascination with seeing us hurt each other?" I ask. It's terrible. What kind of person likes to see people getting hurt? I know that I don't!

Jasmine clears her throat. "Less Samey, more Amy," she whispers.

I frown. She's right. Samey is nice. I mean Sammy. And I'm supposed to be Amy right now! "If anyone gets my hair wet, they're dead!" I threaten, growling menacingly. Ooh, that actually hurt my throat. But I think that's the best impression of Amy ever. Jasmine nods and gives me a thumbs up. I smile up at her.

But it looks like we have a chance to win without Shawn here! Except, I don't think Jasmine thinks that.

"I hope he's okay," she says. Her shoulders tense up. "Not that I care! He's not on my team."

Chris finishes explaining what would happen if Shawn doesn't show up. He gets the cannon, along with another member from the other team. That means we're safe! But Jasmine audibly gulps.

* * *

><p>Maybe threatening to kill somebody if my hair got wet was the wrong approach to the challenge. My hair is already wet and we haven't even started. Water drips from my clothes; it's really cold right now. But don't think about that! We need a plan!<p>

"Who should go first, Jasmine?" I ask, snapping my fingers. "Hello? Attention to unofficial team leader," I say, trying to get her attention. She is very distracted right now, a worried expression on her face.

"What?" she squeaks. "Oh, uh…"

She doesn't get any words out and Topher speaks up. "I'll go first. We had to balance books on our heads in my On Camera Poise class. This will be a synch."

Chris immediately blows the horn and Topher runs off, grabbing a dueling stick and running back. He and Dave don't even attempt to duel one another. The nice person in me thinks that it's great. The Amy in me want to hit both of them. But I'm Sammy, not Amy! Please remember this!

"Seriously? Start hurting each other or I'll get bored! And that will be bad news for _all_ of you," Chris announces.

"You're up, Amy," Topher tells me as he runs pass me.

Jasmine bends down and whispers into my ear. "Just pretend she's Amy."

Just pretend she's Amy? Just pretend she's Amy! I can totally do this! I run off down the dock. As soon as I pass my opponent I yell, "Mom hates you!" I know that's not true, but it makes me feel better to say it out loud.

I grab a dueling stick and run back to the center of dock and immediately attack my opponent. I sneer to myself as our stick clash. I duck, avoiding her stick. She says something but I miss what it is. I shriek in annoyance. "You're the worst sister ever!"

In a turn events, my opponent gets me in a headlock and repetitively bops my head with the cushion of the dueling stick. Chris says something and I can't hear him, but my opponent can. I hear her murmur something in response.

A bear pops out of the water and hits my opponent, knocking her into the water. I yelp, afraid to be next. I take this opportunity to run pass him and back to the edge of my team's dock, triumphantly bringing my dueling stick back. The bear points at his eyes and then points at me. I feel my eyes widen and my throat become tight.

Did I mention how scared I was earlier? My fear is worse now.

But I completed our X and we are in the lead now. I should be smiling, not frowning! So why am I frowning?

Max is next to go. On his way back, he somehow manages to shock the member of the opposite tea, but I'm not sure why. I'm just happy it wasn't me. The opposing member falls into the water. Scarlett goes next and Scarlett slides down the dock, avoiding the attack. We have no completed our second X!

Jasmine goes next, but she looks around before continuing. She stands still and is easily knocked into the water by the enemy as he bops her in the face. I wonder what happened to Jasmine…

Topher goes again and gets us another dueling stick. We only need one more until we win the challenge! Max goes out again and meets Ella halfway through the doc, but the Scuba Bear interrupts. He grabs Max and throws him in the water. I groan.

Ella begins to sing, and the bear leaves Ella alone. Chris gets angry and throws something at Scuba Bear and the bear goes after him instead. Ella continues and grabs a dueling stick for her team.

Chef returns and beeps the horn on his vehicle. Jasmine gasps in excitement. Shawn is back and is thrown on the dock by Chef.

Jasmine runs down for our team, no longer being distracted. But on her way back, Shawn surprises her and hits her under the chin, sending her into the water.

It's my turn again! I run down the dock and I see my opponent from earlier. I'm going to beat her again! But… I'm not feeling it now. My team is cheering for me… No, not me… Amy. I mentally groan in frustration. Do you know how hard it is to feel motivated when the name of somebody you hate is being chanted instead? But nonetheless, I grab the stick and return back down the dock.

But something jumps out of the water and I hear a familiar shriek that I don't want to hear again: Amy. She is green and is glaring at me. Am I dreaming again?!

I gasp. "Amy?" I ask before I can realize my mistake.

"Samey," she growls, coming after me.

"Uh, whatie?" Chris asks, emphasizing what had just happened. Now is not the time for this! We are attacking one another in case you can't tell.

One of our hands is clenched with one another. I have one hand, pulling on her hair and she was one hand pushing on my face.

"You'll pay for this, Samey!" Amy threatens.

"Just like you always make me pay when we go to the movies?" I retaliate. It's a low blow, but I have to do something!

She grunts in irritation. "You're lucky I let you sit behind me!"

"You're lucky I don't tell everyone you still suck your thumb!" I threaten. Wait… I just indirectly did that.

"You're the worst sister ever!" we cry in unison. I think that's the first time we have ever said something together.

But in our squabble, I completely forgot about the challenge. The other team wins and I am quickly knocked back into the water during my distraction. I really hate my sister.

* * *

><p>Everybody thought it best to keep Amy and I separated, but nobody knows who is who. Everybody who stands by me refuses to call me by a name. I feel useless, betrayed… But I'm not the one that betrayed everybody.<p>

The elimination ceremony quickly approaches and the opposing team gets their reward for winning. Chris stands before my team with five marshmallows on his plate.

"Okay, now one of you gots to go," he says. He quickly throws the marshmallows to Max, Topher, and Scarlett. They are safe.

But there are two marshmallows left!

"Jasmine, you had a chance to win it for your team but you let your emotions cloud your mind. And stop your intimidating physique from doing its job!" Chris says.

Jasmine stands up in defeat. "Let's get this over with."

Chris eats one of the marshmallows and throws the other one to Jasmine. "Hopefully you learned from the mistake. You're safe!"

"What?!" Jasmine, Amy, and I cry.

"Which means…"

I stand up and point at my sister. ""That means _Samey_, as in her, has to go again! Right?"

Amy groans, standing up. "I'm Amy! How could anyone think that was me! Samey's a bowl of mush and I'm a parfait! Which is German for perfect!"

I have had enough! "So what's German for bossy blonde cow?" I retort.

Amy quickly turns on me and jumps at me, knocking me to the ground. We start fighting all over again.

"Shush! What is polite for shut it. I do not care who's who because this time you're both going into the cannon.

We stop and both gasp. Please tell me he didn't mean it.

* * *

><p>He meant it. We are both stuck into the cannon, wearing matching helmets. How could it have come to this?<p>

"No!" Amy shrieks.

"Why me?" I ask.

"_Why me_?" she repeats.

"I'm the nice one," I try to argue.

"She cheated!" Amy says.

"And to make it fair," Chris says, "maybe Samey should come out first this time."

He presses the button and we both go flying out. At the same time, I should add. We scream as we fly. But my scream isn't from the terror of flying. It's from the whole experience. I lied, I cheated. I wrongfully gained friends. This scream is just me getting all of my frustration out.

The frustration that I have at myself and my sister.

* * *

><p>What have I learned while on Pahkitew Island? I sincerely hate my sister! I knew that I disliked her before, but her antics here on the island have turned me to do what I wish I would never do. I don't like the word hate. It's low and it shouldn't be used. Except in Amy's case!<p>

I know I screwed up on the island. My being voted off was inevitable. Unless I made it to the final two and either won or lost the final challenge. But I screwed up by pretending to be somebody that I wasn't. If I came clean on my own accord, maybe everybody could have seen the real me. Maybe they could have seen that I'm not how Amy portrays me. But I screwed up. And I will admit it.

Now I have to return home. I have to return home to Amy, her – not our – _her_ parents, _her_ friends, and _her _lifestyle. But there is just one thing I need to say before I go.

My name is Sammy. Sa-me. Not Samey. Not Sparemy. Not Amy's sister! Please understand this. I just want somebody to call me Sammy. Jasmine is a friend of mine, but she calls me Samey because that's how she met me. Just… audience, please hear my plea.

I had a fun run while on Pahkitew Island. Even though I was living a lie, I like thinking that I had friends. And Jasmine was a friend of mine. I am the fifth person voted off of the island.

And I just found out that Amy changed my birth certificate! That little no good- I'm good! I'm good. She is beneath me.

Bye everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down! And this means we have more to come still!<strong>

**Until next time,  
>KaidaThorn<strong>


	6. The Price of a Princess

**Hey everyone! It's me... again... I know! Shocker! Thanks for the feedback for last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or its characters.**

Ever since I was younger, I have always dreamed about bein

* * *

><p>g a princess. Tuesday and Saturday nights were family movie nights, and we would always watch some movie that has a princess in it. Whether it is a Disney movie, a live-action movie, or some other animated movie, I always found myself falling for the hero in the movies.<p>

When I was eight, my parents bought me the most beautiful gown and they called me a princess. From that moment on, I decided that I would be a princess just like the ones in the movies. What's so wrong with having a dream?

Maybe that's why I auditioned for Total Drama Pahkitew Island. I've always been a fan and it would be a truly joyous experience. I can meet people and animals. Share my wonderful songs. And I can even find my prince. Truth is, I've already found my prince.

Oh dear, I swoon just thinking about my experience here so far. The only bad thing is that I can't sing!

But I miss singing...

* * *

><p>I have been searching for my beloved all morning, but there has not been the slightest sign of him. I have to spend as much free time with him as I can. After all, relationships between princesses and princes start to develop quite quickly. I just want to know more about David before that can happen.<p>

I hum to myself as I walk through the forest; maybe David will hear me and come running! "Shawn," I call out when I see my wondrous teammate jog by, "have you seen Dave?"

He stops and turns around. "He's in the clearing," he says. He pauses and places his hand over his heart. "Ready to bear his soul for…" he pauses again, taking a few hurried breaths and wiping a team from his eye, "…LOVE!" He nearly cries the words to the heavens before running off again.

I gasp. No, not from shock, silly. From happiness! On this joyous day, my sweet prince will be confessing his love for me! I'm going to be a full-fledged princess now! I get my storybook ending! Oh, I could cry. But I'm not going to. I have to look my best when I see him!

I skip off to find, humming another harmonious song. I find him in a clearing with his back against a log. In front of him is a picnic. Luckily Alan and my other bird friends haven't followed. They would have eaten the entire thing up.

I crouch down in front of him, smiling.

He opens his eyes and they widen with happiness! "Ella?" he asks.

"Yes, Prince David?" I ask. I bat my eyelashes to give my eyes a little more natural beauty.

"D-Dave is fine," he says. His eyes shift around. He looks back at me. "Um… I kinda set up this romantic picnic cause… uh…"

Hearing him admit that it's a romantic picnic sends butterflies to my stomach and my heart starts racing. My cheeks heat up as I look up at his eyes. "I'm listening," I tell him.

"It's for someone very special," he admits.

I giggle. I know it is, silly. Flattery is a great invention, and I will take every last ounce of this flattery that you want to tell me. "Oh, David, I'm so-"

"And she's going to be here any minute!" Wait… what? The butterflies in my stomach seem to die as I look up at him confused. "So would you mind going away? Like… before Sky shows up."

"This… is for… Sky?" I ask. My voice becomes shrill as I speak. I don't know how to respond to this. "Of course it is!" I say, agreeing with him. I laugh. Oh no, nervous laughter. Please go away. "I'll just uh… I'll go…" The tears are already brimming through and stinging my eyes. I can't get any words out. I just run away in my sad state.

This is not how a princess should be. Stay strong, Ella. Stay strong! But it's so hard right now. It feels like the Evil Queen has just interfered with my life. Like she stabbed my heart! But princess don't get actually hurt like this… Do they?

* * *

><p>I feel so lifeless as I come to the meeting area. I don't have the light… the spirit… nothing. I just want to go and hide. But I have a duty to my team to do the challenge. I sit beside Sky and hang my head. I'm afraid to look at her. If I do, I'll remember how my heart was just broken.<p>

But she speaks to me anyway. "Ella, what happened? Are you okay?" she asks.

I don't want to know if she's looking at me. "I'm fine," I murmur. "It's just that my heart is filled with sorrow."

Sugar laughs from beside me. When she calms down, she clears her throat and announces, "That was about something else."

I sigh in distress. I'm like a poor damsel instead of a pure maiden. "I thought Dave liked me." I finally look up at Sky. "But it's you who captured his heart."

"He does like me! Yes!" Sky exclaims. She looks back at me and pulls her hand close to her. "I'm sorry," she says. She touches her hand to mine. "And I'm sorry about my smile. Are you okay? Am I still smiling? I am so sorry!" Her emotions keep changing as she speaks. Guilt. Happiness. Sorrow. If Sky were somebody different, I would think that she was mocking me.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Dave announces as he reaches the meeting area. He sits down beside Sky, and I glance away before I can see his gorgeous face. "I was… um…"

"It's okay!" Sky says. I glance back. His smile is amazing, but I know he's only smiling because of her. Ooh, twinge of pain in my heart. "Hi," she finally greets.

"Now that everyone is here… Today's challenge is Snack Attack!" Chris announces.

He continues to describe the challenge but I stop listening. It's not because I'm tired of hearing his voice. It's just… When I look up at him, I can see Dave out of the corner of my eye. I stare down at the ground. But as I stare down at the ground, I see two monkeys run pass me.

"I have a secret weapon." I hear Dave speak and I look up at him. He's holding up a banana. A banana that was at the picnic. Ooh, please don't remind me!

"Okay! You can go after your monkeys riiiiight now!" Chirs announces, blowing an air horn.

My team runs off and I slowly tread after them. I said I would compete in the challenge, but I never said I would give it my all. There is no reason to now.

* * *

><p>We finally stop walking. I think we're to the monkey now, but the only things I can look at are my shoes. I hear a squabble and Sugar's voice gets loud. It ends with a loud splash. I see the monkey run by again and everybody shortly yells no.<p>

It makes me wonder what happened. But I'm not that curious.

Oh dear. Is today over yet?

..breakline..

It makes me wonder how my feet know when to follow everybody. How do they know when to stop so I don't bump into somebody?

At least my feet are here for me. It's more than anybody else is.

I hear a growl and I finally look up. There is a bear standing in front of us and everybody else on my team are screaming.

Where did the little monkey go?

* * *

><p>So… I'm guessing that the big ol' bear ate the monkey. At least that's what I have gathered from the rest of my team.<p>

I can feel my frown deepen. I'm putting such a damper on my team. But what am I supposed to do right now? Princesses of the Past, can any of you give me advice? Nothing… I thought so.

Shawn gets frustrated by the whole situation, his voice getting loud.

Sky comes up with a plan, and Dave thinks it's the greatest thing in the world. I bring my hand up so I can grab my arm. I wish that he would like my ideas. But there's nothing for him to even like right now. And now I think even the bear loves him. There's no room for me anymore.

Everybody keeps arguing about what to do in this situation and I tune it out again. I don't start listening until Sugar speaks from beside me and wraps an arm around my shoulder. "Oh dear, if only there was some way one of us could calm this bear down in some sort of musical singy fashion and save poor Dave."

Musical? Save? Dave?

"Ella, sing to the bear. Sing to it!" Sky urges.

I look up. This is the first time during the entire challenge that somebody has spoken to me, and that I'm not looking at my shoes anymore. "I-I can't," I argue. "Chris said that if I sing again he would send me home."

"Chris ain't here," Sugar points out. "And who would tell on a teammate. Not me!"

"He will never know, Ella! Sing!" Sky continues.

He won't know? Lie? But this isn't right.

Dave grunts. The bear tightens its grip on him. "Whatever you do, can you hurry it up?"

I groan. What do I do? Will Chris really never find out? I would love to sing again… but I don't want to go home…

"Please!" Sky continues. "You have to sing."

It isn't until Mr. Bear turns Dave upside down, hugging him as tight as he can, that I finally decide what to do.

"Alright!" I proclaim. "I'll do it!"

My voice escapes from my lips and goes up and down the musical chord. A bird flies down and lands on my finger. My… I have misses this so much. Another bird comes and I nuzzle it to my cheek. This exhilaration. This rush. Where has it been all my life? Or at least the past couple days!

I glance up at the bear and it smiles at me, letting go of Dave. Mr. Bear clasps his hands together and brings them up to his head, smiling ever so sweetly at me!

"Time for walksies, Mr. Bear!" I tell him. He nods and follows after us as our team makes its way through the forest.

I continue singing as we walk. It just feels so amazing! "_Walking with a bear, it doesn't matter where. The sun is out, and I haven't got a caaaare_!"

* * *

><p>We finally bring the bear to Chris and he looks skeptically at it. "Is this bear in a trance. How did you manage that?" What's wrong, Chris? Haven't you ever seen a happy bear before?<p>

Sugar is the first to speak. "Jig's up, we gotta tell him. Ella-"

But Sky quickly intervenes, covering the dear girl's mouth. "I hypnotized him. The point is: we have the coin." Thank you for not spilling our secret, Sky!

"Riiiiight," Chris says, not really believing it. But it's true, my dear host. "You say the coin's inside the monkey which is inside this bear. That's the story you all agreed on?"

"It's the truth!" I finally say. Please believe us.

"Enough is enough," Sugar cries. "I'm taking the bear by the horns." She grabs the bear from behind, wrapping her arms around it. "Alright, fuzzy. Chuck up that critter!"

She squeezes the bear numerous times and I wince each time she does so. This is so cruel to Mr. Bear! You can hurt him. Luckily she somehow doesn't! The monkey lands on the ground. She throws the bear away.

"Ew," we cry. That poor little monkey! At least it had reading material.

But Sugar isn't done yet. "Alright, monkey. _You're _next." She picks the monkey up and sticks her hand into it. I grimace again. This is cruel and unusual punishment! Cruel and unusual! "Hold still, Betty!" she cries.

Jasmine suddenly appears, holding her team's coin. We have no choice: we start to support Sugar digging her hands into the monkey. We have to win!

She finds the coin and tries to give it to Chris. But he says the coin has to go into the machine. He also mentions this just as Jasmine run's by.

And then I see the most magical thing ever. Sugar throws the coin from her spot. No, no. The throwing of the coin isn't magical. But what happens next is. The coin lands into the coin slot of the vending machine, and it manages to beat Sky.

Oh, we win! We win! This truly marvelous! We cheer to Sugar. Oh, thank goodness.

But our happiness is short-lived as Mr. Bear eats Betty again.

* * *

><p>Max is supposed to be the one going home. But… something weird has happened. Somebody has revealed that I have sung. This means that I'm going home.<p>

This is truly terrible! How could happen? Our entire team promised. But it's not entirely bad. There is some good from this!

"So long, everyone. I enjoyed our time together." I grab Sugar's hand and hold it tightly. "Don't be sad, Sugar. Be happy!"

"Alrihgt! I'll try!" she cries, but I can hear her choking back some tears.

"At least now I'm free to sing whenever I want, which is always!" I say, smiling.

Then the magical music happens and all my woodland creatures have come to be by my side.

_"My time on the show is finished and done.  
><em>_But that's not to say I didn't have funnnn  
><em>_I'll do my best not to cry  
><em>_But now I have to say goodbye_

_"I came on Total Drama  
><em>_And survived it just fine!  
><em>_With only minor damage to the base of my spine  
><em>_I gave it my best trrrry  
><em>_But now I have to sing goodbye_

_"I'll miss you all  
><em>_From tall to small  
><em>_Even this little gnome  
><em>_So long my prince  
><em>_You made my heart wince  
><em>_And now I'm headed home  
><em>_I broke the rules  
><em>_But now I'm paying the price  
><em>_And soon will be launched from this cannon device_

_"I'll do my best not to die  
><em>_Cause now I have to say goooooooodbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!_"

It truly is quite magical. My bird friends have carried me to the cannon and kept me away from Chef. And I'm not afraid to go flying in the cannon. It's my chance to shine!

* * *

><p>I may not have my prince, but I am still a princess. I have a dream that will eventually come true! You can all bet on it. I am free to sing whenever I want. There are no tears. There are naught. Total Drama was a fun experience, but now I go elsewhere to find my dear prince.<p>

There are no sad endings. Only happy beginnings! I will not fret. You can bet. I will be the happiest princess there can be. Soon you will see.

My name is Ella. And I am forever a princess. I'm the sixth person to leave Pahkitew Island. And I have no sadness from this.

And now I say so long. And I wish you will always hear my song!

* * *

><p><strong>I totally think we should all be princesses! I should follow Jasmine's mindset from the Starkid Musical Twisted and decree that everybody is a princess!<strong>

**Until next time,  
>KaidaThorn<strong>


	7. A Host's False Hope

**Thanks for the Ella love everybody! Much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Do you have a dream? To be big? To be like somebody? For years I have always looked up to one Chris McLean. He's the reason I'm who I am today. He's the reason that I have taken lessons, classes, and little side jobs.<p>

One day, I aspire to be a host. And not just any host. I want to be _the_ Total Drama host. Can't you just hear it now? The beginning of the season will start and I will be standing on a dock. I'll look straight into the camera and point at all of the viewers. "Hey there, everybody, name's Topher! And this is the newest season of Total Drama!"

Tabloids, blogs, videos. They will all be about me? And why? Because I'm totally awesome like that. Just you wait and see!

* * *

><p>Chris has just announced that it is challenge time. Challenge time means better camera time!<p>

"Last one there eats a rotten egg!" I cry, catching up to my team. "See? Sounds better with a younger inflection. Agree or strongly agree?" But I never get to find out the answer. Some tree gets in my way and I run face first into it.

Get out of my way, tree! Now is not the time for this! I need to be looking my best today. I haven't been able to contact the network yet, but they watch the show. They watch the show, and they see me. They see me, they'll totally want me!

And with them watching, I need to step up my game and be the best that I can be. So out of my way, stupid tree!

I arrive in the clearing, but Chris breaks some terrible news. "And Topher arrives last, so he gets to eat the rotten egg!"

What? No! "Aw man!" I cry. This is totally unfair. _Totally_! "For real?"

"Lucky for you, it's already in Sugar's stomach," Chris reveals.

Never before in my life have I felt so relieved… Well, I'll be more relieved when I take old man Chris' job. But this totally works for now!

I grimace when Sugar's stomach grumbles. I grimace even more when she says, "Smell what you missed, sucker!" I duck down just in time as she burps in my direction. I cover my hair as a disgusting green gasp comes from her mouth.

Jasmine becomes my momentary hero as she blows the toxic gas away. It heads for Dave and he immediately falls to the ground face first. Oh man. This is totally not happening. That could have been me. _Me_! Do you know how bad it is for my complexion to have Sugar's gas on me? I'm going to need a facial just to get the thought of that happening out of my mind!

"Listen up, campers. Today's challenge is called Hush or Die. The teams have to race through three separate and unique danger zones. Three zones have one thing in common, though: the noisier you are, the greater the danger becomes," Chris reveals.

My arms instinctively cross over my chest. Okay, interesting challenge so far, I will admit. It doesn't seem like something that has been done before. It's a completely original idea. Totally fine. Except for the fact that old man Chris could be doing a totally better job at doing his job. Or I could. Whatever the network prefers, really.

"Area one is called the Lion's Lunch," Chris says. The monitor comes to life and shows a small zone with lions lounging about. "You gotta sneak through an area of sleeping lions. Wake one up and you're lunch." Chris laughs at his little statement. Why, dude? It wasn't even funny. Poor man, he's going senile.

Shawn speaks up. "But they're sleeping, so…"

"Oh, there are rattlesnakes too!" Chirs quickly adds. A rattlesnake pops up on the monitor.

"Oh, that's bad," Shawn whines.

"Um… a rattlesnake's poison is kind of deadly," Jasmine says.

Chris smirks to himself. "The venom in our snakes has been slightly diluted. So, you'll only feel like you're gonna die! And if you make it out of that zone alive, maybe you'll die in Area Two: the Pasta Blasta!" The monitor shifts and reveals a relatively empty area. But then it shifts to Chef with a bunch of cans sprawled around him. "Make a noise in zone two and blindfolded Chef with blast ya with pasta!"

I can hear the faint chirping of a bird, but it doesn't sound close. My eyes snap to the monitor and Chef Hatchet instantly reacts. He holds the gun over his shoulder and aims higher up. He fires his gun and pasta flies at a bird perched on a branch. The pasta launches the bird to a nearby tree and holds the bird in place.

"Ha! Noodles can't kill anyone!" Shawn retorts.

"Truuue, unless the burning hot noodles cause you to scream and wake up the carnivorous Pasta Bear," Chris says as the monitor focuses on a cave, "forcing your team to untangle you before you're eaten alive!"

"Well, yeah, that could kill someone," Shawn comments, looking down at the ground.

The monitor statics out and then reveals a snowy area. "The last phase of the challenge is crossing the Avalanche Zone!" Chris announces.

I smirk to myself and walk over to the monitor, placing a hand on my hip and reaching my other hand for the top of the monitor. I'm laughing on the inside, but I have to look cool for the camera. "Ya kinda ran out of creative steam coming up with a name for that one, huh? Old age will do that to ya." This is why Chris is terrible at his job and I need to replace him. Why can't the network see this by now?

Chris pulls out a walkie-talkie, clearly ignoring me. The nerve! "Chef, give me a shot ten o'clock, seventy-three degrees high, please."

I frown, what is he talking about? Then I see a big blob of disgustingness flying towards me. I don't have time to avoid the pasta as it hits me in the face and knocks me to the ground.

Oh, gosh! No! It's everywhere. "Ow ow!" I cry. My hands fly up to my hair and my eyes widen as I sit up. "Not the hair!" I whine. Did I just whine? No, just no. Not cool! You need to keep your cool. I chuckle. "I mean, these little games may be challenging for _old people_, but not us. You really need to start thinking younger, Chris!"

Chris ponders, tapping the walkie-talkie against his chin. "Topher makes a good point. You're all so young and agile. I should step it up, _so nooooow_ everyone will have to carry a special something through the entire challenge. It will make it _way_ harder. Everybody say thanks Topher!"

"Thanks, Topher," everybody angrily mutters. My eyes shift nervously. Don't say my name so maliciously. My name needs to have a cool tone to it!

"Okay! Release the babies!" Chris calls out.

We all gasp and look up. The interns cut ropes and eight babies fall from the sky. Nice going, Chris. But even I have to say that doing this with babies is a little dangerous. The network won't like this, will they? But it's okay for you to go and screw up! Don't come crying to us when I take your spot.

I stare at the purple clad baby in my arms once I catch it. I grimace. Babies don't go well with my image. Hell, children don't even go well with my image. And why is this? Because the network won't appreciate any challenge that we throw at them!

"_Shhh_," Chris mutters, "they're sleeping. You wake a lion up with a crying baby, and it's not going to be a party." He pauses as we all glance around at one another. He pulls out the blow horn and then barely presses it. "And go," he quietly says.

But I'll let my image be ruined for today's challenge. Once the network sees that I actually care about children, the job will be mine.

We quickly make our way to the first zone and I follow Jasmine and Scarlett behind a tree. They mutter something about Sky. It's now my moment to do whatever I want. I lower the baby, holding it by the blanket, and I pull out Chris' phone, scrolling through out. There is still no message from the network.

"Here's the plan: we maintain a lead on them, and wake up the danger we've already passed, and then let them deal with the lions," Jasmine explains. "All in?"

"Sounds good," Scarlett says.

"Uh huh. Whatever," I mutter. I don't have time to be listening to plans. I have much better things ot be doing… Like going through Chris' phone and stealing his job!

"Well… But Dave!" Sky whispers.

"They. Are. The. Enemy!" Jasmine loudly whispers.

"Yeah…"

"Are you here to win or whine?" Jasmine asks.

"I'm here to win," Sky says.

"Good!" Jasmine says.

Something happens, but I'm just too engrossed with Chris' phone to care. He has some pretty hideous pictures in here. This is a man you never want to see without his shirt on. He acts just like a teenage girl. That's just totally sick. But Jasmine says we can go. I shrug my shoulders and stuff the phone back into my pants. I head down the zone and I can hear everybody following me.

Sounds good to me. Everybody knows I'm a leader!

And now I'm bored already, and we're not even halfway through the zone. I fall to the back of my team's line and I pull out the phone again. It beeps and my eyes widen. "Yes! A text!" It must be the network, but I groan in dismay.

It's from his mom. HIS MOM! And it's only a picture of a cat in a shoe box. What's the appeal to this? And why is his mom texting him? Is he trying to be pathetically young?

"This is not good," Jasmine mutters.

"You've got that right!" I say, holding up the phone. But that's when I see what she's talking about. It's a lion, growing at us. And he looks hungry. "And I'll put this phone on vibrate," I announce. I'm scared. I'm totally scared right now.

"On three, we run," Sky says. "One…"

"No, stay!" Scarlett calls. She throws her baby. "Sky, catch!" She jumps on top of Jasmine's shoulders and swings her arms around. She growls.

"Good thinking," Jasmine compliments.

The two run off, both growling at the lion. Jasmine shakes one of her arms as she holds on to Scarlett's leg with the other one. They come face to face with the lion and actually scare the lion away! It's totally awesome!

And it means I live another day! I pull out Chris' phone. It also means that I'm free to invade and ruin Chris' life!

Jasmine laughs. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!"

"Woah, what just happened?" Sky asks as Scarlett hops down off of Scarlett's shoulders. Nothing else is said as they run off. Sky and I follow.

We come to zone two and we stop. Jasmine says something, but it's not worth my time to find out what exactly she is saying. I'm just having too much fun looking at all of Chris' photos. I just found one where I assume Chris is drunk. I knew that he drank, but I didn't think the problem was this bad. It makes me chuckle.

But then I actually hear what Jasmine says, and it's my chance to shine. I find a camera and pop up in front of it. "Ooh, and Shawn is left burned as Team Kinosewak moves on to Zone Two," I say into the camera. I flash a grin, allowing the light to reflect against my teeth.

Man, I'm good.

* * *

><p>I would like to think that was a good place to leave off at for a commercial. But knowing Chris, he's not smart enough to realize this.<p>

And speaking of Chris, he has this totally wicked game on his phone. I can't really remember what it's called, but it involves connecting dots. And I'm totally stoked for this game! I laugh! "Yes! Level three!" I exclaim. See, I'm already a pro at this too.

"Time to step up your game or I'm gonna step _on_ your game," Jasmine threatens, pointing her finger at me. Oh no. She's looking down at me AND giving me a finger. What did I do to deserve this? It's not even like we're losing!

But she has a point. It's time to show the network what I've got. I can't just be ruining Chris' life… I have to be showing off mine! And I know just the trick!

I balance the baby on my head, a totally appropriate time to momentarily ruin my hair. "Check it: five years of On Camera Poise classes!" I run off and dive into a bush, concealing myself, and then I crawl on the ground and behind a tree. I poke my head out from behind the tree and flash a smile at the camera.

Surprised that I could keep the baby on my head? You shouldn't be. Remember: I'm just that totally awesome.

"Get ready for the Topher experience!" I say to the camera. I begin to strut, posing myself and showing every great angle of me that I can offer. Which is all of me!

But I wasn't planning for there to be a horn on the ground. The sound scares me and makes me slightly jump. The baby falls off my head and into my hands.

"Did I forget to tell you that the field is full of booby traps? My bad!" Chris' voice exclaims over the intercom.

Yes, you did. Smart move on your part. Bad on mine.

And it shows as I'm once again hit with spaghetti. I scream as the force sends me back and against a tree. My instincts allow me to move the baby out of the way and into the air. How exactly is this spaghetti keeping me pinned?

But the spaghetti doesn't hold me back! Figuratively, not literally. The spaghetti misses my hair and my face. Then there's the fact that the network executives get to especially see how I interact with kids. I keep them safe, unlike one Chris McLean

"Uh oh," Chris says, "here comes Pasta Bear!"

"Quick, Sky, untangle him!" Jasmine orders. I watch as she continues running pass me. "Scarlett, jump up and scare the bear!"

"Did I forget to tell you that Pasta Bear is running on smell?" Chris asks. "My bad!"

Sky and I look up as Jasmine calls out. We look up and see the bear still heading towards us. "Hurry, Sky!" Yes, please hurry Sky!

Sky finally frees me, but happiness doesn't last long. The bear continues to chase me. "Don't leave me!" I call out to my teammates. "We all have to cross the finish line to win, remember?"

They set off a booby trap and are sent flying through the air, leaving me alone with Pasta Bear. I scream. This cannot be happening. This CANNOT be happening! Somebody get this bear away from me!

And somehow my prayers have been answered. I look behind me and the stupid bear is no longer there. Score for Topher! No longer being bothered, I'm now able to take out the phone once again.

The rest of my team finally catches up to me and we make it to zone three. How there is snow here is beyond any logical reasoning, but I don't care!

"Look like Team Kinosewak is going to cross the second finish line first!" Chris announces.

Jasmine goes to high five me, but now is not the time! "Oh, oh, oh! Hold up for a second! I've got all four bars!" I exclaim. This is the best thing that has happened to me all day!

"If you keep us from winning, you'll wish you never met me," Scarlett menacingly says to me, her face too close to mine for any comfort. Any other moment, I would totally be turned on. But now, and her, I'm just scared. Can anybody tell me when Scarlett got so scary?

Chris is now in front of us. How and when did he- Know what? I don't even care. "Congratulations, Team Kinosewak," he says, "still in the lead and only one more zone to go. First," he starts as an intern runs up beside him with a baby carriage, "I need you to hand in your babies."

"Why?" Sky asks.

"Lawyers called Chef and said something about danger and babies and lawsuits. Blah, blah, blah, la, la, la," Chris lazily finishes.

"So you didn't have a backup plan to keep things interesting, huh?" I ask. Of course he wouldn't. He was stupid enough to bring in babies. And he is stupid enough to not have a plan. "It's like you're losing your touch or something."

"Slow your roll, junior," he tells me. I smirk. He totally feels threatened.

The team walks pass him. This is definitely a cake walk. We've got this in the bag.

"Okay, seriously, why haven't we seen this part of the island before? It's like it just popped into existence," Jasmine says.

"Nope, always been here!" Chris says. "Maybe you aren't as observant as you think."

Chris announces that the other team is now in the third zone. Then he announces we'll be hard to reach because of our lead. See? We've got this.

My pocket vibrates and I take the phone out of it. "The network!" I tell myself. "You've got the Toph-man," I answer.

"We've been watching you, kid, and we like what we see," the man on the line says.

Play it cool. Play it cool. "Well, thank you for noticing."

"It's time we put Chris out to pasture. You interested in taking over the show?" he asks.

I gasp. Finally! "Yes!" I cheer. I'm a little too loud.

I look to my team. Jasmine shakes her fist at me. "I'm going to rip you a new-"

I'm quickly covered in the snow that falls from above as it knocks me to the ground. She didn't get to finish speaking, so I'm guessing the rest of my team was also covered by the snow.

Chris announces something over the intercom, and I think that we lost.

But it doesn't matter! I'm going to be the new host!

* * *

><p>We sit at the elimination ceremony. I chuckle to myself. And why wouldn't I? I'm going to be the new host!<p>

"What are you so happy about?" Scarlett asks from beside me. "You know you're going home, right?"

But I could care less! If only you knew what I have in store for you! "We'll see who goes home."

Chris throws the marshmallows to the girls on my team, calling out their names. "And I'm ecstatic to announce that…"

Now's my chance! I stand up and dramatically point at him. "_You're_ eliminated, Chris!" I announce. I laugh in his face.

"Who? Me?" he asks. A grin appears on his face. "Whatever do you mean?"

I turn towards my ex-team, throwing my hands in the air. "Newsflash: Chris is going home and I'm taking over the show," I announce. I rest my hands on my hips. Everybody gasps. That's right. You should fear me. "I got the phone call from the producers during the challenge. That's why I cheered, and that's why I don't care that we lost because I am now in charge!" I laugh once again. "Yes!"

"Oh, Topher, sorry to say but there's been a change of plans," an eerily familiar voice taunts. I cringe. No, it can't be! The voice laughs.

I turn around and there stands a disguised Chris. "Huh? You? No, it can't… It can't be!"

"Here's a lesson: when it comes to showbiz, never play a playa," he says. He chuckles and rips his disguise off. "I knew he had my phone all along."

Chris starts squabbling with Chef. How? What? Why? How did he? When? My mind is racing with so many questions. This… this is so unfair! Why? What? You! When? Gah! What is happening!?

I don't even know what's going on? I don't even know where I'm at? I don't even know why? But none of my questions are answered before I'm fired out of the cannon. And the only thoughts that can cross my mind are, "What? When? Why? How!?

* * *

><p>I don't even understand. How could this have happened? I got the call. I got the freaking call! But a hoax. It was only a little hoax.<p>

How could this happen? What will happen to me now? My dream has been crushed and shattered by the one man that I have looked up to. What else is there left for me.

Maybe trying to destroy his job wasn't the right way to go about it. But that's what he would have done! So why shouldn't I have done it!

All I want is to be a host. To be a host of Total Drama. Is it so wrong to want it? The way I went about it… Sure, that was totally wrong. But I want my dream to come true, just like everybody else.

My name is Topher. And you know what? I'm the Chris wannabe? And I'm the seventh one to leave Pahkitew Island.

And you know what else? I will not give up on my dream! I just need to think about it a different way!

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time!<br>****KaidaThorn**


	8. The Normal Broken-Heart

**This was a fun one to write. Dave is one of my favorite characters, and he has been before Pahkitew Island even started. I think Ella became my second favorite after I wrote about her...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or its characters. And I am so happy I do not own Juggy Chugs or its affiliated song. -shivers- I never want to hear that again. I heard it so many times writing this.**

* * *

><p>So.. uh… Dave. That's me. I mean. I'm Dave! But you should know that. Right? Unless you're just stumbling across this and you've never seen me. If that's the case then… Uh… Hi! I'm Dave! No! I mean sorry! I think I'm a likable guy! I am also a guy that likes.<p>

You know that moment when you meet somebody, and you feel something deep inside your stomach. Butterflies? Or maybe your lunch. No, wait… Lunch isn't right. It's definitely butterflies. Definitely! I mean, it could be lunch if I actually ate on this island.

But that's what I have with Sky. It's like she completes me. Do you understand? I think you do. Sky is just that amazingly awesome!

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh! Sky is going to kiss me! Sky is actually going to kiss me!<p>

I jump up, moving to sit, as a buzzer goes off over the intercoms. My eyes adjust to the darkness of the cave and I grimace. It was only a dream! Why was it only a dream!

And why couldn't you have waited just a couple more seconds, Chris? Why?!

"Psych!" Chris calls out. "You already are on a dangerous island." He chuckles to himself before continuing, "Meeting area! Now!"

Just as Chris finishes speaking, Sugar obnoxiously snores. Max and I exchange looks before deciding to exit the cave. Before we leave, he comes up with an _evil_ plan and throws a rock at her, causing her to wake up. I wouldn't exactly call it evil, but it was a plan, nonetheless.

Upon exiting the cave, I can see that it's still dark outside. And that means that it's nighttime. This explains the bags that are under my eyes and why I don't have the will to move. Or maybe it was the kiss I never received!

We quickly arrive to the meeting area. Max stops walking and crosses his arms over his chest. "What is so important that it required waking us in the middle of the night?" he asks.

"Cognitive function is dependent on REM sleep," Scarlett says. I actually know some of those words from my psychology class last year!

Shawn yawns. "Can we go back to bed now?" And I bet we all agree with you on this.

"The reason I called you here is because it's time to merge the teams. Consider yourself merged!" Chris announces.

"And this couldn't have waited until the morning?" Scarlett asks, placing her hands on her hips. I feel myself subconsciously mutter an agreement.

"Hey, if you guys don't want the midnight merger meal, then fiiiiine. Just go back to bed," he says.

Midnight merger meal say what?

"You've never done anything nice! Ever! What gives?" Sky exclaims. She's so smart and observant.

Chris angrily shrugs. "Fine! The lawyers called to say that feeding only one team every couple days is technically starvation. So, this is the legally enforced team merger celebration dinner!"

The curtain rises and we are greeted by fancy chairs, a white tablecloth, and several silver candelabras. We cheer. This is gonna be bad. I mean good! I meant bad as in a good way. Does this make any sense?

"It was gonna be gourmet pizza, bison burgers, and sweet potato fries," Chris says, "but the silk tablecloth and the silver candelabras put us _waaaay_ over budget. So, tonight you'll be eating Juggy Chunks!"

We all gasp. Or at least I thought we all did. Sugar starts cheering, pumping her fist into the air. "Is this Thanksgiving?" Do all of your Thanksgivings involve poorly-nutritional slops of disgustingness?

"I've never heard of these Juggy Chunks," Max comments. There is definitely a reason for that.

And there's definitely a reason that Sugar has. "Come on, ya seen the commercials," she presses. "They got the catchy jingle and it ends with the cartoon horse that goes," I start to tune her out. I hear her do a terrible imitation, and I find myself liking her actual voice more.

Wait! That's not a nice thing to say, but I somewhat mean it…

And then she neighs. You know what? I one hundred percent mean it.

"How does a horse give a thumbs up?" Shawn asks.

"Cartoon horses always give a thumbs up. Otherwise they get mistaken for real horses," she explains.

That makes sense… I think… No… I don't think.

"Okay! Save some wonderful truisms for your spin-off show, Sugar," Chris retorts. She gasps in excitement and Chris continues, "Relax. I'm kidding. Television broadcast standards could never sink that low."

And that blow was low. Sugar groans in anger and the rest of us follow Chris. We sit at the table. Sky doesn't sit anywhere near me. Why? It's not like we have to sit with teams anymore!

"This fabulous dinner will be used as a pre-challenge. The first player to finish their cup of Juggy Chunks will be safe from elimination. Alright, everyone, grab some Chunks!" Chris says. "Ready, set, enjoy!" he cries before pressing a blowhorn.

I stare at the drink. This is repulsing… And we're supposed to eat this? I glance over at Sky and she's already drinking some of it. She puts the glass down and burps. Is she nervous?

I stare down at my drink and I watch it bubble. I really don't like eating questionable food. That's why I'm happy I haven't been on past seasons of Total Drama. I would rather eat these so called rewards from challenges than Chef's cooking.

But Sky is already drinking hers and I remember what Shawn said. If I want to win her back, I have to win this pre-challenge. That will show her how amazing I am. I need to be a fierce competitor!

I grab the cup and quickly start drinking. No, not drinking. Chugging. I don't want to taste or smell this stuff. The look alone is revolting. I put the cup down and I look over at Sky. "Are you watching me, Sky? I'm a eating/winning machine! Don't let my-"

My stomach starts gurgling. Ugh, what is this feeling? Did I drink too much too fast? Or it is because this drink is questionable. I try to speak, but it only comes out in little spurts as I slowly starts to go down. "-awesome… distract you." I finish speaking right as I collapse to the ground.

Somebody just kill me now. Please. I beg of you.

No! Now is not the time to give up! I pull myself off the ground, my arms resting on the table. C'mon, Dave, gather the strength and finish getting up there! I finish pulling myself up and I plop into my sight. Without another second to think, I grab the drink and continue drinking.

I. NEED. TO. WIN!

"Sugar wins the pre-challenge and has immunity!" Chris exclaims. "Dave, Sky, you can stop now."

Yes, yes I can stop now. I finally finish the drink and roughly set my cup on the table. "Done!" I glance over at Sky as she too finishes drink. Heh, I may not have won immunity, but I did beat Sky! That has to count for something, right? I can rub it in so she can see how awesome I am. And then she'll fall for me.

I meet up with her at the front of the table. "Second place to me. BOOM!" I cry, striking a pose. "Totally did better than you," I say before chuckling a little bit. "How sexy am I now? Bet you wish I was still your boyfriend," I finish before rubbing the back of my head with my hand.

She groans, her hands clenching into tight fists at her side. "You were never my boyfriend!" she yells in my face. What? "And you will never be my boyfriend! And you have no shot of beating or dating me." She continues yelling and getting closer to me as she speaks. "Got it?" she finishes as she now looms over me.

I nod before falling to the ground. She walks off leaving me there all alone. What? What just happened? And what is this aching in my heart?

Max laughs. "Look at his face!"

I can feel my face contort as I start to feel like crying. You need to stay strong. You may have been doing everything to impress her, but there's still the money. You can do it. No, I actually can't. I feel the tears starting to come. It shouldn't be like this!

"Okay, on that super awkward note it's time to introduce our nighttime challenge: Hide and Group Seek," Chris reveals. "Sugar won immunity, so she will be it!" I hear her cheer. That's all I can do now: listen. "Everyone will be given a head start to go and hide. Then Sugar will come and hunt you down. Each person Sugar finds and tags joins her to search for the others. You hunt together, no splitting up! Anyone tagged before sunrise will be on the chopping block at elimination. Anybody not tagged before then will also have immunity!"

I listen to the explanation from my spot on the ground. I finally muster the strength to sit up, but I quickly end up crying.

"Uh, Dave, you okay?" Chris asks.

Is he actually concerned for me? I take a few shaky breaths. Why am I being all pathetic and sad right now? I have to be strong. Think of Sky! "Yes," I finally answer. There's still hope that she will eventually date me. I need to pull it together. C'mon, Dave, pull it together!

"I'm glad you're okay," he says. I look up at him. He sounds genuinely concerned. "I thought maybe hearing Sky say you had no chance. None. Like zero. Never gonna happen would have depressed you."

"Nope," I squeak. My bottom lip begins to tremble again.

"Cause that kind of rejection can-"

"Chris, stop it!" Sky orders. I glance back and she's standing behind me, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I mean, she was all you cared about," he continues. I know this… You don't have to remind me.

"Please!" she begs, desperation clinging to her voice.

He leans on my head and my eyes shift to him. "To have her stomp on your heart and toss it in the toilet like that. With all of us here, watching it happen. Wow, gotta hurt!"

I glance back at her again and she is frowning. I don't understand why his words make your heart ache. Like he said, you tossed mine into the toilet. Your heart only experienced love from me!

"Anyway, game time! Everybody but Sugar go and hide!" Chris orders.

I can see everybody running off from behind Sky. Maybe now is my chance. "Um, Sky…" I tentatively start.

"No, Dave," she quickly rejects, running away from me.

I stand up to my feet, reaching out for her. "No, no!" I cry. "I am not giving up on her," I promise before following after her. I laugh to myself. "I'm coming, Sky!"

I don't care what Chris or anybody else says. I know that Sky likes me and I definitely like her. You don't just give up when it comes to love. I just need to find out why she keeps denying us. You can't keep love from happening.

* * *

><p>Where? Where could she have gone? It's too dark in these woods to find somebody. But I need to find her. You don't understand how crucial it is! Actually, you might understand if you've ever been in love with somebody who kept denying it. But if you do understand, then you know why I have to find her!<p>

"How did I lose her?" I say out loud. I stand on a rock so I can look around. "Sky! Sky! Skyyyyyyy!" I yell, cupping my hands up to my mouth. Where is she? C'mon, Sky, answer me!

A bush shushes me. I turn to look at it. I know that voice anywhere! "You're gonna get us both caught! Go hide somewhere else!"

I put my hands on my hips and turn away. "Well, excuse me for wanting to be near you. I'm very sorry." I hop off the rock and away from Sky. "I'm also sorry I believed you when you said you liked me. Obviously-"

She quickly cuts me off, popping out from behind the bush. I don't want to see you when I'm mad at you! "Hey! I said I liked you, but. But you didn't want to hear the but. But that's not my fault!" she yells. She is now standing in front of me and we glare at one another. I don't dare take my eyes away from her.

But her eyes – her beautiful black eyes – seem to transfigure me like they did the first time I looked into them. I feel my eyes soften as I slightly smile at her. I can't stay mad at her. It's too hard! And she smiles back at me.

She's smiling! At me! Now is my chance! "Please let me be your boyfriend."

She groans. "I need you to hear this: no," she says. She's not angry when she says this. She actually sounds sad.

"But-"

"No more buts! Bye, Dave!" she finishes, walking off.

But she hesitated! We shared a moment! It can't end this way! It just can't! "Wait for-" I trip over the rock. I look up and see her disappearing into the distance. I pull myself to my feet and take a few trembling steps near her. "Sky? Sky?!

I yell in frustration. So many terrible words come to my mind but I don't want to say them. I'm hurt, and angry, and frustrated, and scared with everything that I'm feeling! The only thing I can muster is me throwing my shoe far away from me. "Well, I don't need you either! I'm a lone wolf," I announce.

I crouch onto the rock and begin to howl all my frustration into the nighttime sky. I soon hear my broken-hearted brethren follow me.

* * *

><p>Do you know how long it took for me to give up and hide in a tree? You don't? Well, neither do I. Wallowing in my self-sorrow doesn't give me much of an opportunity to keep track of time.<p>

I watch as my shoe from earlier comes flying back at me. Great, my self-sorrow is going to be hurt even more. But the shoe misses me and hits somebody below me. They groan and complain about it.

Do I say something? Or do I not? I may as well ask for my shoe. At least my foot won't be cold anymore. "Can you pass my shoe please?" I ask.

"I'm gonna toss it up nice and gentle. Ready to catch? Make a little bowl with your hands."

I do as the voice says, but then I realize that it was Sugar's voice. My eyes widen as I see my shoe speeding for my face. I have to time to react before it hits me and knocks me out of the tree. I crash into the ground and groan, and I groan again as my shoe lands on my head. I stand up. Today is definitely not my day. And it's only the morning… Er… nighttime morning.

Sugar rushes over and pokes me in the eye. "Tag, sucker!" she says. I wince at the sharpening pain now in my eye and I cover it with my hand. "Now you're on Team Sugar." She grabs me by my sweater and pulls me out of the bush. "Let's get hunting.

"Whatever," I reply, but I still comply. "Nothing matters." I say, following her.

We trek through the woods, but nature seems to be mocking me. A blue and pink bird sit on a bush, tweeting to one another. Really? This is not cool! And it gets my blood boiling.

"Oh yeah, she might say she likes ya, but she doesn't! She just cares about the briefcase with the one million worms!" I yell. The blue bird must know the true terror that there is behind a female. I rush forward until I'm in front of Sugar. I want as far away as I can get from those birds.

Sugar comes up behind me. "The way Sky treated you was wrong. You know what I would want more than anything if I was you?"

"To be her boyfriend?" I ask, turning to face the Southern girl. It's true. Even with the heartache, this is all that I want!

"No!" she screeches. "I would want to catch her, so she can't win the one million dollars!"

My eyes widen. She- she's right! If that's what Sky so desperately wants, I need to rip it away from her! Just like she ripped her love from me! "Yes! You hear that, no love feeling meanie pants? I'm coming for ya!" I shout. This is my chance to make her feel my pain!

"Focus, Dave, focus!" Sugar says. "Where'd you last see her?"

I quickly look around. What direction did we come from? Where are we? I don't even remember how we got here? Do what she said, Dave. FO. CUS! I think that tree looks familiar! "This way!" I exclaim as we run off.

I am right! We quickly find Sky's bush and the evil rock that I tripped over. But… but she's not here now! "She was in there and then left. But that was the last place I saw her."

Fate must be on our side, because Sky comes out of the brush. Sugar quickly tackles the girl to the ground, sitting on her. Take that you little-

I double over, holding my stomach. What is this feeling? My stomach gurgles again and one of my hands flies up to my mouth. I can't remember the last time I've felt like this. I groan loudly. Maybe this is what betrayal feels like. I handed Sky over to the wolves.

I fall to the ground, bringing my knees up to my chest and covering my stomach with both hands now. Just somebody kill me. Somebody kill me now!

"How're you two doing?" Sugar asks. I groan in response. Sky groans too, but I don't know if it's a response. "So it's just me, huh?

If I say yes, can you just end my pain now?

But fate goes against my wishes. Max and Scarlett crash into us as we lay on the ground, probably dying.

"Got'cha," Sugar says. "Uh, c'mon, sun'll be up soon. Let's find Shawn and Jasmine."

We follow Sugar and that's the last thing that I can remember. When I finally come to my senses, I'm back in the meeting area with everybody else. Chris is on the phone with somebody, talking about how we just got our stomachs pumped and about how he didn't realize the drinks had expired decades ago.

Chris looks at me and asks if I can hear him. I nod.

"Great," he says. He jerks his head towards the elimination area. "Elimination's up soon. Go cast your vote and met there," he orders.

* * *

><p>We all know the drill for the elimination ceremony. Vote for somebody. If that somebody gets the most votes, then they go home. And that's exactly why I voted for myself. Why? I could have just voted for Sky or for somebody else that had hurt me. But what is there for me on Pahkitew Island without the person that I fell in love with?<p>

Nothing, I tell you. Nothing.

"Sugar and Jasmine won their immunity, and after the voting Scarlett, Max, and Shawn are safe. That leaves Dave and Sky," Chris announces.

She gasps from the rock that is next to my log. I really hope my vote for myself helps to save her. Even if she isn't mine, I want to keep her safe.

"Don't look so shocked, Sky. The way you talked to Dave after the pre-challenge was pretty much like watching someone hoof a cat in the gnards," the host explains.

"Exactly like," Sugar says.

"Sugar, please stop talking. For _ever_," Chris emphasizes. "Now Dave… Dave, Dave, Dave. I love the button." He gestures to a pin attached to his shirt. I quickly made those so others would vote for me. "It was close, pal, and it would have been Sky going home if you hadn't voted yourself. Dave, you're going to the cannon," he reveals.

I'm more relieved than anything. Now I don't have to worry about the rejection from Sky. I can move on and do other things. Right?

But there is one last lingering thought as I follow Chris to the cannon. I jump into the hatch and crawl to the top. Should things with Sky end just like this? I think she had a point about concentrating on the game. I could have too, but she became my game.

No, wait! That just sounds terrible. She became my new dream!

Aww! That just sounds cheesy and corny!

"Any final words, he asks," Chris says. "As if, there might be one last desperate attempt to capture love?"

Yes, there actually is. "Sky!" I call out, pulling myself out of the cannon. "If you don't win and you feel like getting in touch…" I look towards the elimination area, hoping to get one last glimpse of her as I pour my heart out, but she's not there.

And that's the heart-shattering moment for me. My head loosely hangs. What else is there? God, I'm so stupid! "Fire," I tell Chris.

He quickly complies and I'm shot from the cannon. I was hoping to stay strong while I flew and not scream. But my strength broke and I instead cry as I fly through the air.

Love definitely stinks. I wish I had never learned about it.

* * *

><p>Who am I? A man, a friend, a lover? I could be all of those things. But I'm not. I faltered with my feelings and it shows. I didn't get the girl of my dreams and I could kick myself in the butt for that. But you know, I will never give up.<p>

Even though she wasn't there when I was shot from the cannon, I still know that there is still a hope for us! Is it wrong to have these hopes even though I had given up just twenty-four hours ago.

I'm not desperate. I'm just so infatuated with Sky.

My name is Dave, and I like to think of myself as a pretty normal guy. I'm the eighth person to leave Total Drama Pahkitew Island.

And I will get the girl of my dreams. It will not end this way.

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time, everybody,<br>****KaidaThorn**


End file.
